Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions is an online MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) game created by SpinMaster. It allows players to brawl online with each other. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan or Mechtanium Surge Bakugan is needed. It is a simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the Anime. To begin playing the game, you are supplied with 3 default Bakugan in the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan do not gain experience and levels as quickly, but can be used without making any purchases. It was recently announced that it will be shut down on June 30, 2011; this was when Mechtanium Surge was thought to have 26 episodes, therefore finishing around the same time. Rumors are circulating that now that there are 46 episodes, Bakugan Dimensions might come back up once again. Click here to go to Bakugan Dimensions. Areas Bakugan Dimensions mainly has the players stay in Bay View. A Player can travel around by clicking thier mouse on their destination, or using the Arrow Keys. To Travel to a Different Area, a player must click on the map There are five main areas: The School: The School contains a courtyard, a Leader Board, a DNA console and access to Bakugan Interspace. Their are plenty of brawlers you can challenge, mostly their G Powers are '650'. The Park: The Park is mainly a area of Woods. It has 3 DNA consoles (One by the sewers, one by the house and one at the square) 1 Leader Board and the Sewers. Downtown: Downtown contains 2 clothing Stores, a Dojo, a portal to Neathia, a Hair Salon, the gear shop, 1 DNA console and 1 Leader Board. In the Downtown Plaza, every Thursday on the Avior Server, Bright Light and one Guest GM brawler will randomly pick brawlers that are in the plaza to brawl them. If you brawl and lose then you get a Special Track jacket. If you win then you get an in-game Clear Avior and the Track Jacket. The Residential: The smallest part of Bayview, there are only 2 NPCs here. Neathia: To get to Neathia, enter Downtown and find the Portal in the Plaza. In Neathia, there are a number of NPCs. Mainly Dan, Fabia, and all the Gundalians. Bakugan Interspace: To get to Interspace, click on the internet terminal at The School (Next to the DNA console), and click: "Log in to Interspace". Interspace contains a Plaza and the Stadium. Interspace has a lot of NPCs, mainly Shun, Marucho and Lord Darkus. Note that some areas have changed since Bakugan Dimensions have been brought down for maintenance and update. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but they still did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commerical, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. *March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". *April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. *June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is finally released. *June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing and later down for maintenance. *June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down again. *March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *April 12, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. *April 13, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up once again. *June 30, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is going to close permanently. *Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Acessories. Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game, since Bakugan Dimensions has updated from Gundalian Invaders to Mechtanium Surge and more Bakugan releases in the summer. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New season 3 and season 4 Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be entered to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BakuNano, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of Bakumorph, Card Boosters and Deka Bakugan (larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan to reveal a monstrous creature. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. Theres also a special 3-digit code, that you can find on BakuMeters that gives your avatar a BakuMeter and some Clear Bakugan. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, and Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. At the beginning of the game, you get three Bakugan from the Attribute of your choice. These have 300 Gs. For each DNA Code entered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25 Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge wave 2 Bakugan do not have codes though. However, DNA codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve BakuCoins unless SpinMaster entered the code into the system. Servers *Avior * *Coredem * *Dharak * *Lumagrowl * *Strikeflier * *Snapzoid *Phosphos *Helix Dragonoid *Krakix *Akwimos *Hakapoid *Aranaut "*"Servers that are usually available. Gallery screen-shot-2010-06-05-at-18-45-38.png|Bakugan Dimensions Entrance Page Bakugan_Dimensions.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Sign-in Screen Bdload.png|Bakugan Dimensions Loading Screen BD.jpg|Logo for Bakugan Dimensions Bdservers.png|Bakugan Dimensions Server Menu Bez tytułu.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Playing The Game screen Bayview Dimensions.jpg|Bayview on Bakugan Dimensions 267px-VentusStrikeflier.png 350px-Pyrus HelixDragonoidd.png 2011-06-12 1658.png 2011-06-12 1653.png 2011-06-12 1637.png 2011-06-12 1632.png 2011-06-12 1634 001.png 2011-06-12 1634.png 2011-06-12 1633.png 2011-06-12 1626.png 2011-06-12 1618.png 2011-06-12 1620 002.png 2011-06-12 1620 001.png 2011-06-12 1620.png 2011-06-12 1619.png 2011-06-12 1611.png 2011-06-12 1607.png 2011-06-12 1606 001.png 2011-06-12 1606.png 2011-06-12 1503.png 2011-06-12 1521.png 2011-06-12 1518.png 2011-06-12 1502.png 2011-06-12 1501.png 2011-06-12 1517.png 2011-06-12 1504.png 2011-06-12 1502 001.png 2011-06-12 1516.png Shadowburstimage.jpg Darkshroud.jpg 192px-Ventus SilentStrike.png 224px-Subterra Vertexx.png 235px-Aquos Krakenoid.png 239px-Darkus Razenoid BD.png 243px-Ventus Taylean.png 276px-Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png 334px-Pyrus TitaniumDragonoid1.png 2aguqfs.jpg Accelerate...Accelerate.png AquosGren.png AquosNastix.png Aquos Gren Open.png Aquos Helios.png Aquos Nastix.JPG Aquos Ziperator.png Aquoszi.JPG Clear Ziperator.png Clearzi.JPG Darkus Ziperator.png Darkus Ziperator 2.png Darkuszi.JPG Haos Ziperator.png Haoszi.JPG Haoszipzip.png Ingram's Pyrus Ziperator.png Pyrus Ziperator.png Pyruszi.JPG Subterra Ziperator.png Subterrazi.JPG Supersonicdive.jpg Ventus Ziperator.png Ventuszi.JPG Ziperator.png Ziperator Attacking.png Ziperator in Collection.png Aquos Ramdol.png Aquosrd.JPG Clear Ramdol.png Clearrd.JPG DAAZBrawlDhCRamdol.jpg Darkus Ramdol BD.png Darkusrd.JPG Haos Ramdol.png Haosrd.JPG PyrusRamdolAttack.png PyrusRamdolFAIL.png PyrusRamdolMove.png Pyrus Ramdol.png Pyrusrd.JPG Ramdol.JPG RamdolAttack.jpg RamdolDamage.jpg RamdolStill.jpg Ramdol close.png RvsR.png Aquos MutantTaylean Open.png Darkus MutantTaylean Open.png Darkus Mutant Taylean.png Haos MutantTaylean Open.png Kraken13.PNG Mutant Taylean land.png Pyrus MutantTaylean.png Pyrus MutantTaylean Open.png RaynesMutantTaylean.png Subterra MutantTaylean Open.png Ventus MutantTaylean Open.png Yayay.PNG Aquos Taylean.png Aquost.JPG Clear Taylean.png Cleart.JPG Combat Taylean.png Darkus Taylean.png Darkust.JPG HammermorBDAbility.jpg Haos Taylean.png Haost.JPG Ninja style ingram cosmic KICK !.png PAxelOpenWithPTay.png Pyrust.JPG ST.png Aquos MercuryDragonoid Open.png Darkus MercuryDragonoid.png Darkus MercuryDragonoid Open.png Ftw2.png Haos MercuryDragonoid Open.png Immakicu.PNG Mdbd1.PNG Mdbd2.PNG Mdvstdbd.PNG Mecury.PNG Merc drago.png Mercury dragonoid.png Pyrus MercuryDragonoid Open.png Subterra MercuryDragonoid Open.png Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Video Games